character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Mario= |-|2-D Mario= |-|Doctor Mario= |-|Sports Mario= |-|Strikers Mario= |-|Mario w/ Blaster= |-|Power-ups= |-|F.L.U.D.D.= |-|Paper Mario= |-|Shiny Paper Mario= |-|Mario-Kun= |-|Wedding Mario= |-|DiC Mario= |-|Movie Mario= |-|Cappy= Summary Mario is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, and the Super Star. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing many other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his younger twin brother and others. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | 2-C | 4-B to 4-A | At least Low 2-C to 2-C | At least 3-A, possibly Low 2-C to 2-B | 2-C | 2-B, likely High 1-C. 2-A, likely Low 1-B w/ the Pure Hearts and the power of wishes Name: Mario Origin: Donkey Kong (First Appearance), Super Mario Bros (Official debut) Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Human/Plumber Powers and Abilities: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes and durability, Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Dimensional Storage, Pyrokinesis, Minor Electrokinesis and Aerokinesis, Energy Manipulation, Longevity (In the Super Mario Galaxy games, Mario has witnessed two Star Festivals, which take place once every 100 years. Comparable to Peach and Bowser, who would live on for 10,000 more years after Bowser created his own universe), Shapeshifting (Has transformed into others before), Telekinesis (Can change the direction of Megavitamins mid-flight), Plant Growth Acceleration (Has invented a specific Megavitamin to accelerate plant growth), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation (Can walk perfectly fine on hundreds of different sized planets in different galaxies across different universes and can even walk near black holes), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation (Immune to Hawking Radiation), Resistance to Petrification (Can break free from being turned to stone), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Unaffected by Bowser's wish on the Dream Stone to make him vanish from existence), Resistance to Meta Wish Granting (Survived Bowser's wish on the Star Rod to destroy him), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Atomic; can be stripped down to clumps of pixels and then reform completely unharmed), Resistance to Evolution Manipulation (When shot by Bowser's Devolution Gun in Kun, he resisted it, and instead of devolving to a monkey like Luigi did, he gained his Tanooki Mario power-up), Enhanced Swordsmanship (Is greatly skilled in swordplay and fencing), Enhanced Marksmanship (Has held real guns before and has pulled off impressive feats with them), 4th Wall Awareness (Displayed both in-games and in Super Mario-Kun), Resurrection (Resurrection as Undead; it took awhile, but in Super Mario-Kun, Mario was killed, traversed through hell, and came back to life), Pain Affinity, Regeneration (High-Mid; survived being blown to pieces like a balloon), Duplication (Can sacrifice extra lives for a clone of himself), Resistance to Primordial Force Manipulation (The Player can't affect him at all), Resistance to Universal Manipulation (Can break free from The Player's grip, which reigns over everything else in the game), Proficiency w/ Hammers, Soul Destruction and Mutilation (Has greatly damaged Boos and other ghosts, and has even destroyed Cackletta's Soul), Dimensional Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation/Time Travel, Brotherly Telepathy w/ Luigi, Healing and Stamina Restoration via Refresh, Sleep Inducement via Lullaby, The ability to shower foes in stars via Star Storm, The ability to lower the Attack Potency of foes via Chill Out, Healing via Smooch, Time Stop via Time Out, Transmutation into stars via Up & Away and Energy Manipulation via Star Beam & Peach Beam. Attack Reflection w/ Super Sheet & Hammer, Earthquake Generation w/ Earth Tremor, Time Stop w/ Clock Out, Increased stats w/ Power Lift, Reality Warping w/ and w/o Art Attack, Healing & Stamina Restoration w/ Sweet Feast, Pure Hearts and Max Candy, One Hit Kill w/ Showstopper, Supernova Generation w/ Supernova, Dimensional Travel, Time Paradoxal Resistance (It protects its user from the destruction The Void causes, which would erase the user's past) and Absolute Restoration w/ the Pure Hearts, Wish Granting w/ Royal Stickers and Lost Mushroom, Healing w/ Mushroom, Enhanced Pyrokinesis w/ Fire Flower, Flight w/ Feather, Wing Cap, Red Star, White Tanooki and Tanooki Leaf, Cyrokinesis w/ Ice Flower and Penguin Suit, Duplication w/ Double Cherry and Pal Pill, Invulnerability w/ Starman, Rainbow Star, Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Mega Star and White Tanooki, Increased durability w/ Life Mushroom, Ghost Physiology w/ Boo Mushroom, Terrakinesis w/ Rock Mushroom, Cloud Manipulation w/ Cloud Flower, Intangibility w/ Vanish Cap, Size Manipulation w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms and Mega Star, Increased speed w/ Mini and Mega Mushrooms, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Nigh-Invulnerability and Transmutation w/ Gold Fire Flower, Metal Manipulation w/ Metal Cap, Increased strength w/ Metal Cap, Mega Mushroom, Starman, Rainbow Star and Mega Star, Soul Sealing and Soul Unsealing w/ the Power Stars, Invisibility w/ Invisibility Hat, Meta Wish Granting, Power Bestowal and Nigh-Complete Arsenal w/ the Star Rod (Paper Mario), Evolution Manipulation w/ the Devolution Gun, Meta Possession and Flight w/ Cappy, etc. Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Instant Death Attacks and Power Nullification w/ the Super Suit. Matter Manipulation (Subatomic; Particular), Stat Buffing/Debuffing, Spring Form, Vampire Mode, Electrokinetic Physiology, Electrokinesis, Spherical Form, Tornado Form, Shapeshifting, Gold Coin Creation, Duplication, Stone Mimicry, Invulnerability and Fire Aura w/ Candies. Existence Manipulation and is 1,000x stronger than base form as Shiny Paper Mario Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Knocked Bowser unconscious, who effortlessly tanked his Galaxy Reactor exploding, which threatened the fabric of the universe. Could take a fight to Antasma and even kill him, who grossly overpowered Dreamy Luigi. Dreamy Luigi can possess the concept of time itself, which is able to stabilize the entire universe. Also defeated other characters like Culex, and is consistently in these tiers) | Multi-Universe level (Overthrew President Koopa's democracy and even managed to kill him. President Koopa wanted to merge the Mushroom World the Dinosaur Dimension with reality, making one large universe out of the two) | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ (Defeated Bowser during the events of Mario Party 9. In Mario Party 9, the plot is that Bowser has stolen the Mini-Stars from the sky. And apparently, it seems that these Mini-Stars are actual stars in the sky. In the ending cinema, the Mini-Stars are returning to the sky--all of which Bowser said he was going to put to use. It's shown at the end, when many burst after his defeat, that he meant this as they were going to power him. By absorbing those stars, Bowser became this powerful) | At least Universe level+ (Defeated Bowser, who tanked the collapse of his Galaxy Reactor, which was stated to threaten the very fabric of the universe [https://youtu.be/cRSmyTlg5UQ?t=52s whilst extremely fatigued.] Bowser's Galaxy Reactor is repeatedly called a universal threat, and was stated to decide "The Fate of the Universe," solidifying it at this tier. Mario damaged Bowser to the point of unconsciousness, so he definitely scales) to Multi-Universe level in Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Bowser consumed a Grand Star, becoming far superior to himself in the original, pushing him to this tier. Said Grand Star enabled him the power to consume the universe w/ a black hole with zero effort, and Mario still prevailed, once again damaging him to unconsciousness. Shadow Mario polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the secret levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Because their celestial bodies match ours, and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. Mario defeated and shares the physicality of Shadow Mario, thus, scales) | At least Universe level (Overpowered Antasma at his fullest, and is equal to Paper Mario in Paper Jam, who created and warped a realm with nebula and stars in it), possibly Universe level+ (Equal to Paper Mario and battled Culex) to Multiverse level (Defeated both [[Bowser (Canon)/Adamjensen2030|Dreamy Bowser and Shiny Robo-Bowser]]. Stated in Paper Jam to be equal to Paper Mario) | Multi-Universe level (Defeated Mega Dragon Bowser, and destroyed the Megabug. The former is the form the latter took after absorbing Spawny in turn was merged with the SupaMerge Headset and Bowser. By absorbing the SupaMerge Headset, the Megabug attained its fusionism powers, which was capable of merging Mario's world and the real world) | Multiverse level (Tanked a hit from the Star Rod when in a weakened state. At the end of the game, defeated a Star Rod empowered Bowser, who had also been powered up even more via Kammy's contraption), likely High Complex Multiverse level (Defeated Dimentio, who matched The Void, which was going to consume all existence--all worlds, all dimensions, all possibilities and all timelines. How did Dimentio match The Void? First off, Paper Mario and the others tanked The Void. But, that's not all that's important here. Mainly, look at Paper Mario's condition after The Void. He has been blasted interdimensionally back to Flipside, and is unconscious. Now, to compare, when Dimentio attacked, Paper Mario and his party was blasted--once again--interdimensionally to The Underwhere, and were once again rendered unconscious. The similarities definitely can't be ignored; Dimentio matched its power. To back up Dimentio scaling, his attack [that he held back on, mind you] matched a tremor from The Void. And because String Theory Soup proves that the Marioverse's secrets reside within String Theory, which is a theory that supports 11-dimensionality, this feat was consuming eleven dimensions, making the characters 11-dimensional. Now, there's even more evidence backing up several aspects of this; to start, let's address doubts about The Void destroying dimensions. Next, let's talk about odd occurrences that back up String Theory being valid; to start, aesthetic details indicate String Theory in affect in the Marioverse. And what with mathematical-like equations existing in worlds like "Lineland," we can determine--for certain--that The Void was going to destroy all mathematical dimensions. And what about String Theory Soup? Is it reliable? Yes. It's the narrator who talks about String Theory Soup's description; third-person omniscient narrator. That is intensely reliable. And now, to address its name "not being important." The last sentence means everything: "Drink not, lest you learn more than what man was ever meant to know." Whatever this soup houses is huge. The earlier sentence states, "All the secrets of the universe are contained within this soup." So, it's something huge and revealing--a secret that man was never meant to know--about the universe. And the name reveals what that secret is; which is consistent since String Theory relates back to the universe). Multiverse level+ w/ the Pure Hearts and the power of wishes (Overpowered Super Dimentio and prevented him from destroying all worlds, dimensions, timelines and possibilities within the Marioverse), likely Low Hyperverse level (Killed Super Dimentio) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Keeps up with Bowser, who can tag Starship Mario with his meteors, which is able to cross entire universes in ten seconds, and universes are 91 billion lightyears across; this makes Mario 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. Bowser can also keep up with the Mini-Stars, which began traveling the universe to reach their placement in it, which is easily this speed. He can keep up with Dreamy Luigi, who leaped out into a constellation in less than a second, which is 137,748,925 times faster than light. Mario also defeated the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds. Mario is also consistently this fast) | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Fought the Millennium Star, which flew from the center of the universe to Earth in a couple of seconds) | At least Massively FTL+ (Keeps up with Bowser in both Galaxy games. And in SMG2, Bowser tagged Starship Mario with his meteors. Starship Mario can travel entire worlds, which are entire universes, as Lubba states that you must travel through space-time in order to reach unknown worlds. Starship Mario crosses said universes, going from one side to the other, in ten seconds. It takes 91 billion lightyears to do that in reality, so, Mario can travel and fight with speeds that cross 9.1 billion lightyears every second, and can react at such a speed. This makes Mario 287,174,160,000,156,544 times faster than light. With something like the speed quadrupling Rainbow Star, Mario would be 1,148,696,640,000,626,176 times faster than light. Is superior to Rosalina) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Antasma, Dreamy Bowser and Dreamy Luigi, the latter who could jump into constellations in less than a second, which takes MFTL+ speed--more specifically a few lightyears per second of speed--to accomplish within such a small time frame), likely Infinite (Fought and easily kept up with Culex, and Culex is the Master of Time and Space, and can consume time. Thus, timeless voids would be his natural environment. He also holds time from its beginning to its end, and during his fight, he was crossing between dimensions. And he was about to leave Mario's and go back to Vanda--thus, he was in between dimensions at the time. Meaning, he was outside of the space-time continuum--which qualifies for infinite speed) | Unknown | Massively FTL+, likely Infinite (Equal to RPG Mario) to Immeasurable. Infinite, likely Immeasurable w/ the Pure Hearts (Outpaced and defeated Super Dimentio) Lifting Strength: Class G (Effortlessly lifted a castle), certain power ups like Mega Mushroom increase his strength even further. Class G, likely Immeasurable as Paper Mario Striking Strength: Universal+ | Multi-Universal | Solar System Class+ to Multi-Solar System Class+ | At least Universal+ to Multi-Universal | At least Universal, possibly Universal+ to Multiversal | Multi-Universal | Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal. Multiversal+, likely Low Hyperversal w/ the Pure Hearts Durability: Universe level+ (Has taken hits from Bowser, clones of himself, and so on) | Multi-Universe level | Solar System level+ to Multi-Solar System level+ | At least Universe level+ (Capable of taking hits from Bowser in Super Mario Galaxy) to Multi-Universe level (Can survive hits from Shadow Mario and a Grand Star-powered Bowser) | At least Universe level (Tanked many hits from Antasma at his peak), possibly Universe level+ (Equal to Paper Mario and tanked hits from Culex) to Multiverse level (Tanked hits from Shiny Robo-Bowser) | Multi-Universe level | Multiverse level, likely High Complex Multiverse level. Multiverse level+, likely Low Hyperverse level w/ the Pure Hearts (Tanked countless hits from Super Dimentio) Stamina: Very high. Infinite w/ the Pure Hearts Range: Depends on the power-up. Standard melee range to at least several dozen meters with power-ups. Multiversal, likely High Complex Multiversal w/ the Pure Hearts Standard Equipment: Hammer, F.L.U.D.D., and various power-ups and items. Intelligence: Genius (Stated to have the knowledge of a physicist, and is a professional doctor. He also outsmarted archaeologists and scientists during his vacation to Pi'illo Island, solving the very mystery that left the aforementioned people scratching their heads. Over time, he can successfully translate Yoshi language, Chain Chomp language and even Shroob language. Built a fully functional submarine out of nothing but a bathtub and water pipes) Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Jump: Mario jump on his opponent and crushes him/her with sheer strength. He can perform various jump techniques: *'Spin Jump:' Mario spins while jumping, allowing him to jump on spiky enemies and hazards such as buzzsaws. This move can also allow Mario to hover, slowly descend, deflect projectiles, and clear fogs and smoke. Using this move with the Fire or Ice Flower with make Mario scatter fireballs or ice balls in multiple directions. *'Drill Spin:' After using a Spin Jump or spinning in air, Mario will descend and spin much faster in a drill-like fashion with tremendous force. This attack does double damage on spiky enemies. *'Super Jump Punch:' Mario strikes the target multiple times with a punch while jumping. *'Super Jump:' Mario will jump multiple times on a single enemy at a quick rate. He can do this up to 100 times in a row. *'Ultra Jump:' This attack is not only more powerful than Super Jump, but it can attack multiple enemies at once. Pyrokinesis: Mario can manipulate fire and perform various fire techniques without a fire flower in some games. Some of his techniques includes: *'Fireball:' Mario will shoot a ball of fire from his hands. In Mario Kart: Double Dash, he can shoot up to five of them at once. *'Firebrand:' Taught by the Fire God. Mario charges fire energy in his palm and unleashes an explosive blast of flame on the enemies in close range. The fireballs from this move can be accumulated into a huge fireball for Mario to spike down on the target, inflicting a burn status upon the opponent. *'Super Flame:' Mario unleashes a barrage of large powerful fireballs from his fist. *'Fire Swing:' Mario swings the weapon so fast that it catches on fire and then strikes the target with it. The target is then cloaked in fire afterward. *'Fire Strike:' Mario's Super Strike. He strikes the target with such speed and force, the receiving end will catch fire. *'Fiery Metal Mario:' Mario's Mega Strike. He jumps incredibly high in the air, turning into a fiery Metal Mario and then delivers a kick that has tremendous re-entry force. Iron Hammer: Mario summons a giant iron hammer and hits the target with it. The force from the hit is powerful enough to leave a blazing trail on the target. Magic Weapon: Mario forges a weapon of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. It's only seen in Mario Sport Mix in a battle against the Behemoth. Mario Tornado: Mario horizontally spins like a tornado, trapping opponents in a series of hits if they get caught. Flip: Taught by Bestovius in Super Paper Mario. Mario flips into a realm called the "3D dimension", rending attack from enemies in the 2D realm useless and vice versa if he is in the 2D realm. However, he takes damage if he remains in the realm for long. Capture: Mario can use Cappy and throw his hat onto something to possess almost anything, from people, to animals, robots, objects, electricity itself, and even actual people in the promotional trailers. Heck, he possessed the Super Mario Odyssey logo and walked around, and could do so to letters and numbers on the screen. He can also seemingly possess the game and activate a cutscene in Odyssey, so the Capture ability is extremely powerful. Battle Cards: Mario can utilize cards with special effects to give himself an advantage in battle. Effects can range from increase his attack, defense, and speed, doing the exact opposite to his opponent, recovering health, nullifying damage, or stopping time. Spin Drill: Mario uses a drill to directly pierce through planets, dirt and enemies on his way (cannot drill through hard/un-drillable surfaces). Invisibility Hat: Mario can just slip on the Invisibility Hat to become completely invisible without any traces at all, and without any time limit. Power-ups: Mario can use several items which grant him several forms with special abilities which are stated in this list: *'Fire Mario:' Shoots fireballs of different sizes. The biggest ones are usually bigger than him. *'Cape Mario:' Float, fly, create earthquake by slamming the ground, slow descent, reflect objects and spin at enemies. *'Superstar Mario:' Similar to Cape Mario with additional super speed and invincibility *'Tanooki Mario:' Grows a tail to attack with, turn into an invincible statue, and fly *'Raccoon Mario:' Similar to Tanooki Mario but without the ability to turn into a statue. *'Hammer Mario:' Throw hammers and block fire when ducking *'Metal Mario:' Invincibility, destruction of enemies, walking underwater, no need for air for a few seconds *'Vanish Mario:' Intangibility and invisibility for a few seconds *'Boo Mario:' Can float, go through walls, turn invisible, and attract Boos *'Ice Mario:' Freeze obstacles such as water or lava upon contact for some seconds(Super Mario Galaxy). Also shoot ice balls that can freeze enemies, fireballs, magical attacks(New Super Mario Bros Wii), and reduces their speed, defense, and attack power(Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time). *'Mega Mario:' Break almost anything, defeat enemies on contact, invincibility for a few seconds *'Rock Mario:' Encases Mario in a rock, making him able to crush enemies and granting the ability to destroy red crystals (who are harder than normal crystals) *'Rainbow Mario:' Invincibility, super speed, gain star bits, break objects, long jump, higher jump *'White Tanooki Mario:' This is basically the same item as the Tanooki leaf but with one major difference; it grants Mario Starman's one-hit kill ability, it also lacks the Starman's time limit so Mario is always in star/rainbow mode while using this item. *'White Raccoon Mario:' Similar to the White Tanooki power-up, with the only difference being it's appearance and ability to walk on water. *'Gold Mario:' Fires enormous gold fireballs that creates a shockwave explosion on contact instantly killing enemies and turning them into coins. It also shown to increase attack damage and resistances to opponents attacks *'Cat Mario:' Grants the ability to climb walls, scratch enemies with claws, perform a dive bomb attack, and increase sprint speed. It has a variant called Lucky Cat Mario, where it has all of the same abilities and the additional power to turn into a gold invincible statue that has the Starman's one hit kill ability *'Double Mario:' Mario creates a clone of himself. He can spawn up to five of them. Paper Mario Weaponry: Mario has a ton of weaponry from his Paper themed games. Hammer Attacks: *'Hammer:' Whacks one enemy with a super-strong hammer. Damages multiple enemies if executed well with shockwave. (can be repeated 3x) *'Slaphammer:' Strikes a single foe from the side with a super strong whack. *'K.O hammer:' Whacks a single enemy from the side with a super-strong hammer. Damages multiple enemies if executed well. *'Eekhammer:' If you're good, strikes a single foe many times with super strong whacks. *'Hurlhammer:' Hurls a huge hammer into the air that plunges down and strikes all foes with super strong force, Also hits flying foes.(can throw smaller ones 3x or one big/huge hurl hammer) *'Baahammer:' Makes all foes very/extremely sleepy with significant damage. *'Blazehammer:' Looses a giant flame on impact, burning/scorching/charbroiling most foes well done. *'Chillhammer:' Releases a frigid blast, freezing most foes with a powerful/arctic chill. Jumps: *'Super Boots:' Spin Jump which can break through wooden floor panels and reveal hidden panels. *'Ultra Boots:' Tornado Jump which retains its previous ability and allows Mario to get some extra height for his jumps. They also upgrade the strength of his jump attack *'Spring Jump:' Mario jumps high into the air and lands on the enemy with tremendous force. *'Jump:' Stomps a single enemy with a super-strong jump up to 5 times. (can be repeated 3x) *'Line Jump:' Stomps all enemies in order with a super-strong jump—forward and backward with perfect execution. *'Hopslipper:' Quickly stomps a single enemy with super power, up to 10 times. (can be repeated 3x) *'Iron Jump:' Stomps even spiked enemies with a super-strong jump. (can be repeated 3x) *'Spin Jump:' Stomps a single enemy—spiked or not—with a strong metal drill. Damages many enemies if executed well. *'Clone Jump:' Cloned Marios stomp a single foe with a super strong jump *'Infinijump:' Stomps a single foe many times. This sticker is mega strong if you can keep stomping. Power-Ups: *'Super Boot:' Avoids enemy attacks with a jump, As a bonus, any increased attack power of subsequent jump-type stickers a fair bit. *'Tail:' Strongly counters enemy attacks with a tail swipe. Has no effect against attacks from above *'Frog Suit:' Dodges enemy attacks by jumping over them, As a bonus, and increased attack power of subsequent stickers a fair bit. *'Spike Helmet:' Protects against and powerfully counters attacks from above with the helmet's spike. *'Fire Flower:' Throws very hot fireballs at multiple foes. *'Ice Flower:' Throws pretty strong balls of ice at multiple foes. *'Leaf:' makes every attack or block, successful. (as if automatic) Combat Items: *'POW block:' Deals pretty serious damage to all foes when hit. Can also crumple foes. *'(Green/Red/Blue) Shell:' Hits ground-bound foes with a pretty strong sliding shell. *'Snowball:' Launches a giant snowball that snares all ground-bound foes. Doesn't reach high-flying foes. *'Spike Ball:' Provides a spiked ball that can be thrown at a single foe. Doesn't reach high-flying foes. *'Barrel:' Provides a barrel that can be hurled at a single foe. wrench: a wrench that can be chucked at a single foe. *'Bone: Throwable bone that can hit a single foe. boomerang: a boomerang that hits all foes in its flight path. *'Bomb:' Calls forth a tossable bomb that can explode and hit multiple grounded foes *'Sombrero:' A throwable hat that can hit a single foe. *'Throwing Star:' throwing star that can hit a single foe. Star Abilities: *'Sweet Treat:' Replenishes HP and FP, as well as curing all status effects. *'Earth Tremor:' This power creates an earthquake that can do damage against all enemies. *'Clock Out:' If, successful, immobilizes all enemies temporarily. *'Power Lift:' Boosts attack and defense power for a short time *'Art Attack:' Any amount of damage can be done depending on how many times encircled around the enemies. *'Sweet Feast:' Replenishes HP and FP, as well as curing all status effects. to a greater degree *'Showstopper:' If, successful, destroys enemies in a single blow. *'Supernova:' This attack does damage to all enemies in a shattering explosion. Key: Standard | In the Super Mario Bros. Film | In the Mario Party series | In the 3-D Mario games | In the RPGs | Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle | Paper Mario NOTE: The Standard key serves a different purpose than other keys. Unlike other keys, the Standard key draws from feats across the franchise for the sole purpose of scaling. Which is why its A.P. comes from a Yoshi's Island game while its speed hails from an M&L game. Its only purpose is to scale others from using decently consistent feats. Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1